


Initiation

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: Big Valley
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Jarrod's first sexual experiences.  16 was not considered underage in the mid 1800s even though I included it in the warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about Jarrod Barkley’s first sexual experiences, set in about 1857. It was partly inspired by the writings of Ida Craddock, a staunch proponent of women’s sexuality in Victorian times. The erotic novel, “The Memoirs of Fanny Hill” by John Cleland, was first published in 1748.
> 
> I don't own any television show or published work and make nothing from writing this other than cheap thrills

I

 

Jarrod groaned in pleasure and worked his hand on his shaft harder and faster. Oh, god, he was going to burn in Hell for this, was going to drive himself blind or insane, but right now, he didn’t care, it just felt so damn good. His body tensed, he felt his balls tighten and that incredible feeling started in his groin and worked its way up his hot, pulsing shaft. Jarrod gritted his teeth to stifle a moan as his manhood erupted and sent a hot stream of fluid over his hand and belly. His hand slowed its movements but he didn’t release his member until it became completely soft and limp.

Jarrod rolled out of bed and went to the washbasin to pour some water over a cloth and wipe the evidence from his body. After he pulled on his sleeping pants, Jarrod carefully unlocked his door before crawling back into bed. It wouldn’t do for anyone to get suspicious, but he wasn’t about to be caught again. He shuddered as he recalled the look of horror on his mother’s face that had been no doubt reflected on his own the one time she’d walked in on him. She’d quickly denounced his actions, telling him in no uncertain terms what would happen if he kept abusing himself in that fashion and said she wouldn’t tell his father if he promised to never do it again. Jarrod had promised and felt guilty for breaking that promise every time he touched himself, but the urge was just too strong to ignore. Especially when he started reading that book Matt Parker had given him. He never wanted to face his mother’s wrath if she found “The Memoirs of Fanny Hill” in his possession and was always careful to stow it away under a loose floorboard beneath his bed.

The graphic exploits of the young English girl fuelled the sixteen-year-old’s imagination. He had no idea where his friend had procured the book, but its frank and enthusiastic description of Fanny’s sexual encounters made Jarrod yearn for the real thing. But he’d never suggest such a thing to any well-bred girl of his acquaintance and he knew word would get back to his parents if he even went into the saloon, let alone if he tried to solicit the favours of one of the girls who worked there.

Just thinking about it gave him another hard-on and Jarrod rolled over and tried to ignore his aching erection and go to sleep. But the hardness pushing against his belly made that impossible and Jarrod reached his hand into his pants as he got up and locked the door again, giving in to his base and impure desires once more.

*

Felicity sighed. Stockton was just so boring. No theatre, no glittering parties, nothing to hold her interest. At least she was meeting with Tom Barkley that morning to finalize the sale of her late husband’s shipping interests to the Barkley line and then she could leave. She’d go back east to the social whirl of New York or Boston, perhaps even overseas to the palaces of Queen Victoria or the Habsburgs.

Gathering her things, she left the hotel to head to the meeting and was promptly jostled as soon as she exited the building. Holding back an unladylike curse, Felicity started to bend down to pick up the fallen papers, only to have a hand accidentally grab hers.

“Ma’am, I’m so sorry,” a voice said as the hand withdrew quickly. The voice was deep, but cracked with youthful nervousness. She looked up into a pair of breathtaking blue eyes. “I wasn’t watching where I was going,” the young man continued hastily and blushed under her appreciative gaze. He gathered the papers together and handed them to her as they both straightened up. “I’m very sorry, ma’am,” he apologized again.

“No need to apologize,” Felicity assured him and kept her hand on his as she took the documents. “I wasn’t paying enough attention, either.” Her eyes took in the handsome face and roved over his lean, muscular frame. Now there was something that could hold her interest. The young man must have felt some of her intent and blushed even deeper.

“I… I should go, ma’am,” he stuttered quickly, “or I’ll be late. Again, I apologize.” He tipped his hat and walked quickly down the street. Felicity watched and admired the view from behind as he walked away from her. Maybe she shouldn’t be in such a hurry to leave Stockton, after all.

*

“Hey, Vic, miss me?” Tom Barkley grabbed his wife in a sweeping embrace and kissed her soundly.

“Tom!” Victoria protested playfully. “The boys just got home from school and Eugene and Audra will be waking from their naps anytime.”

As if on cue, footsteps were heard clattering down the stairs. Tom looked over at his sons, his two pride and joys. Nick’s every step jingled with the spurs he’d just received for his twelfth birthday and Tom held back a chuckle at the exasperation in his wife’s eyes. No matter how much they chastised him, Nick loved those spurs and wore them everywhere. The only way to get him to stop would be to take them away and neither had the heart to do that.

“We’re off to do our chores, Father.” Tom looked into the eyes of his eldest son. Just on the verge of adulthood, Tom could already see the makings on a fine man. He didn’t always understand Jarrod, who was as happy with his nose in a book as he was in the saddle, and he was somewhat saddened at the feeling that Jarrod wouldn’t follow in his father’s footsteps and run the ranch by his side. Jarrod had been granted a clerkship with a prominent judge in San Francisco; his sights were set on a career in law and regrets aside, his father supported him wholeheartedly.

“Be quick, boys, we’re having company for supper.”

“Yes, Father,” they chorused before heading outside.

“Company?”

Tom turned to see Victoria’s curious gaze. “Sorry, honey, didn’t have a chance to tell you. I finalized the deal with Mrs. Turner this morning and asked her to dinner. I hope you don’t mind.”

Victoria smiled and Tom thought again what a lucky man he was. “Not at all. I’ll tell Silas to set another place.”

*

Jarrod bowed his head as his father said grace, every fibre of his body aware of the beautiful woman seated beside him. He’d smiled graciously when his father introduced him to their guest and was grateful Felicity Turner hadn’t mentioned his ill manners at running into her that morning, but he was acutely conscious of the heated glances she was surreptitiously throwing his way.

Jarrod felt a thrill go through him and his hard-on pressed uncomfortably against his pants every time Mrs. Turner’s hand brushed against his as the dishes were passed around the table. He tried to pay attention to the conversation going around, but her scent was too distracting and instead he just concentrated on getting his fork to his mouth. To make matters worse, their dinner guest dropped her napkin and as she bent to retrieve it, her hand reached across this thigh and gave his aching manhood a firm squeeze. Jarrod’s eyes widened and he tried to cover his shock by coughing into his own napkin.

“Are you all right, Jarrod?” his mother asked with a note of concern and Jarrod quickly nodded.

“I’m fine, Mother,” he reassured her and flushed when his voice cracked. But Mrs. Turner just gave him an understanding smile and he tried to ignore the burning in his loins. Nothing like that had ever happened to him before and he wasn’t sure how to pursue it. Even though she was quite a bit older than he was, there was no doubt in Jarrod’s mind that he wanted to pursue Felicity Turner.

His opportunity came at the end of the evening. Mrs. Turner was making her farewells when an idea popped into his head.

“Father, it’s quite dark and Mrs. Turner doesn’t know the area very well,” Jarrod said. “Maybe someone should drive her back to town. I know you have those payrolls to go through and I don’t have any homework tonight.” He waited, trying not so seem too eager.

Mrs. Turner beamed at him. “I would be honoured,” she told the hopeful young man before turning back to Tom and Victoria. “You have such a considerate and thoughtful son, Mr. and Mrs. Barkley.”

Tom looked at Victoria, who nodded slightly. “That’s a good idea, Jarrod. Just make sure to come home right away.”

“Yes, Father,” Jarrod agreed. “I’ll just grab my hat.” He took a deep breath and hoped his body wouldn’t betray his excitement.

 

Jarrod held the reins of the buggy tightly as he guided the carriage horse back to town with his own mount tied behind. Felicity glanced at him, noted the tension in his arms and smiled. She was glad he came up with the idea of driving her home. Even though she was sure Jarrod was inexperienced in the pleasures of the flesh, he was a fine-looking young man and the brief feel of his groin made her confident he was already more than man enough where it counted.

“You know, Jarrod, I was finding Stockton quite dull until I ran into you.” Felicity rested her hand on his thigh. “It’s amazing how a handsome young man can make things that much more exciting.” Her hand slid over and rested on his crotch, pleased to feel the hardness already there.

“Mrs. Turner…”

“Felicity, please,” she invited as she squeezed and rubbed the impressive bulge.

“Felicity, I---” Jarrod gasped as she undid the buttons of his pants to expose his overheated flesh to the cool night air.

Felicity leaned over to kiss the side of his neck. “Maybe you could find a place to pull over where we won’t be disturbed,” she suggested as her fingers explored the already weeping head. Jarrod gulped and turned down a darkened side lane.

“No... no one lives here anymore,” he stammered.

“Good.” As inexperienced as he was, Felicity knew Jarrod wouldn’t last very long the first time, but knew his youth would provide the stamina she wanted once his initial desire was taken care of. She knelt down on the floor of the buggy and leaned over, admiring the length and thickness of his male organ as she kissed the tip of his hot shaft and licked off the juices collected there.

“You are definitely a man, Jarrod,” she murmured before taking his enormous member into her mouth. She couldn’t wait to have him completely and sucked him hard.

“Oh, god,” Jarrod groaned and he jerked upward, expelling his seed in an abrupt climax. His body shuddered and he thrust convulsively as she swallowed the last drops of his essence.

Felicity released him and sat back on the seat. She cupped his cheek with her hand and drew him in for a long kiss. Jarrod’s lips were soft and delectable and Felicity’s tongue gently probed his, encouraging his tongue to invade her mouth. He pushed her back against the seat and she broke off the embrace.

“If you have a blanket, we’d be much more comfortable on the ground,” Felicity suggested.

Jarrod was breathing hard, but collected himself enough to nod. “Uh, yeah, right here behind the seat.” He climbed out of the buggy and grabbed the blanket, spreading it out on a clear patch of ground before going over to offer Felicity his help in getting down. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her out. He got a good look at her décolletage as he carefully set her on the ground and hesitantly lifted his hand to caress the creamy swell of skin.

“That’s it, Jarrod,” Felicity encouraged as he grabbed her breast gently. Emboldened, Jarrod started undoing the buttons at the front of her dress and slipped his hand inside to play with the hard peaks of her nipples.

Jarrod couldn’t believe what was happening. His wildest fantasies were coming true, a beautiful and obviously experienced woman throwing herself at him, willingly letting him explore her. And what she’d done in the buggy, that was something he’d never even fantasized about. His cock stiffened again as he fondled her ample breast and he pulled her to him, plundering her mouth with his tongue. Jarrod pushed Felicity over to the blanket and lowered her to the ground before moving his mouth from her lips to her neck. His cock throbbed impatiently as he pulled up her skirts and his hand travelled up her thigh to the split seam of her undergarments. He moved on top of her and pinned her with his weight before he grasped his member to guide it to her wet pussy. He took a deep breath and gazed into her eyes, his own dark with lust and desire.

“Push it in, Jarrod,” Felicity instructed breathlessly. “You’re so big, it might take a bit, but I can’t wait to have you fill me.”

Jarrod closed his eyes and did as she instructed, forcing his cock inside her until he couldn’t go any further. His penis was encased in her hot tightness and Jarrod had to fight to keep control. He just wanted to slam into her and feel the ecstasy of release, but he found himself wanting something more as well.

“I want… to please you, Felicity,” he gasped. “Tell me… tell me what to do.”

Felicity smiled. “Just move, Jarrod.” She arched her hips and wrapped her legs around his as he started thrusting. “Oh, yes, Jarrod,” she encouraged, “that’s it. Harder and faster.” Her breathing grew heavier and she threw her head back in ecstasy. “Oh, god, I’ve never had anyone as big as you. Don’t hold back, Jarrod, give me everything you’ve got.” Her words drove Jarrod on, heightening his desire and he thrust furiously, straining to hold on until he felt her muscles clench around him. “Oh, Jarrod, yes!” she screamed and Jarrod found himself pounding into her even faster. His cock felt like it was going to burst as his seed exploded out over and over and his world detonated in a rush of pleasure that threatened to destroy him.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” he muttered as his hips continued to move almost involuntarily, unable to stop. Felicity just kept her arms and legs wrapped around him. He finally relaxed and she eased off her embrace. Jarrod carefully brushed a strand of hair off her cheek as he looked at her in awe.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked quietly.

Felicity smiled and shook her head. “No, Jarrod, quite the opposite. I haven’t felt this good in a long time.”

Jarrod moved off of her and quickly refastened his pants as Felicity sat up and readjusted her own clothing. She reached over and slid her hand around the back of his neck to pull him close for a long kiss.

“I’d like to see you again,” she murmured huskily. “But next time on silk sheets, or a plush rug in front of a roaring fire.”

Jarrod gulped and told his cock sternly not to get any more ideas. “I’m not sure how we could arrange…” he started and Felicity cut him off with a kiss.

“I have a house in San Francisco. I understand you’re going to study there soon.”

The desire in her eyes beckoned and Jarrod nodded.

“I’ll send you my address,” Felicity continued. “Just look me up when you get there.”

“I will,” Jarrod promised fervently and he helped her to her feet and handed her into the buggy.

The ride to town was quiet and Jarrod offered to take the buggy to the livery after he dropped Felicity at the hotel.

“Thank you for the ride, Jarrod,” she said innocuously, but the look she gave him was anything but innocent.

“Mrs. Turner,” Jarrod replied, tipping his hat. He gave the horse and buggy into the care of the hosteller and mounted his own horse to head back to the ranch, his thoughts filled with the events of the night and the promise of more to come.

 

II

Jarrod hesitated before knocking. He’d been working hard in Judge Hoffman’s office, putting in long hours reviewing cases and studying precedents and loving every minute of it, but he had been looking forward to finally having an evening to himself when the invitation to dinner came from Felicity Turner. Jarrod quickly replied yes and now there he was, hopefully about to have some more of his fantasies come true.

As he waited for the door to be answered, Jarrod tried to quiet his body’s reaction. He’d gotten himself off more times than he could count to the remembered images and feelings of being with Felicity that night back in Stockton and now his manhood was getting stiff in the anticipation of the real thing. _Stop that,_ he chastised firmly, _you don’t even know for sure she’s going to offer._

“Jarrod.”

Jarrod looked into blue eyes that sparkled with desire. He hastily took off his hat and held it in front of himself, but the way Felicity’s eyes looked down and her knowing smile made him sure she saw the growing bulge he was trying to hide. “Hello, Felicity.”

She stepped aside and ushered him through the door. “Dinner won’t be ready for about half an hour,” she told him, gently tugging his hat out of his hands and placing it on the hall table, “that should give us plenty of time to get reacquainted.” Without any other preliminaries, she grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled her to him, kissing him ardently as she manoeuvred both of them to the settee in the foyer and pushed Jarrod back to sit. Felicity quickly divested him of his jacket and shirt and ran her hands across the smooth skin of his chest to tweak his taut nipples, sliding them down the well-muscled abdomen to unfasten his pants.

“That should be more comfortable,” she murmured as his swollen erection sprang free and Jarrod groaned.

“Felicity, you have no idea how much I want you.”

She smiled seductively. “Oh, I think it’s fairly obvious, Jarrod.” He reached for her, but she pushed his hand away. “Go ahead, touch yourself for me while I undress for you.”

Jarrod’s eyes widened at the request, but he quickly took off his boots and slipped off his pants, grabbing his jutting member and stroking it as he watched. His heart raced faster as Felicity slowly undid the buttons down the front of her dress and exposed the luscious breasts that weren’t covered by any sort of chemise, just pushed up over the top of her corset. Swallowing hard, he slowed his movements and held on to his twitching cock firmly. He didn’t want to cum prematurely, he wanted to feel the thrill of being buried inside Felicity’s tight heat. His eyes were glued to her hands as she fondled her own breasts and pinched her nipples until they stood firm before she unhooked her corset and untied the laces of her petticoats so they landed in a puddle on the floor.

When Jarrod saw she wasn’t wearing drawers, he couldn’t take it any more and grabbed her by the waist to pull her into his lap. The delectable cleft between her breasts was right in front of him and he reached up, cupping one gently and taking the erect nipple into his mouth.

“Mmmmm,” Felicity moaned and she twined her fingers in the hair on the back of his head. Her other hand reached down and grabbed his penis as she lifted herself slightly so he was positioned at her entrance and drove herself down on his cock. Jarrod gasped and started to pull his lips away, but Felicity held him firmly to her breast. “Just stay there, Jarrod,” she instructed, “only make sure the other side doesn’t feel left out.” She started to ride him up and down as Jarrod moved to the other side, taking that rosy nub into his mouth and sucking it, flicking the tip with his tongue. He grabbed her ass for more leverage and started thrusting in time to her movements as Felicity released his head and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Jarrod let her nipple slide out of his mouth and looked up to find Felicity’s head thrown back, her eyes closed in rapture. He looked down and saw his cock, wet with her moisture, slide in and out. Thrusting harder and faster, he couldn’t take his eyes off what was happening. Jarrod pulled back and gripped Felicity’s hips tightly, holding her still for a moment before plunging back in, and he watched in fascination as the full length of his penis vanished inside her. He did it again, the sight exciting him even more and he was amazed to see himself swell even larger.

Felicity’s thighs clenched around his and she started rocking more furiously. Jarrod tore his eyes away from his driving cock and looked at her again, watching a flush come across her neck and down her chest.

“Jarrod!” she screamed and plunged herself down hard onto him. Her muscles squeezed him tightly and he couldn’t hold out any longer, he stabbed into her again and again, releasing himself inside her in a burst of white-hot light. He thrust into her, grunting and moaning as he filled her with his seed and never wanted to come down from the all-consuming high to which she’d taken him.

Felicity took his face between her hands and kissed him soundly as his erection subsided. “Now I think dinner will be ready,” she said with a playful smile. “I just hope you’ll save room for more dessert later.”

Dinner was excellent and they partook of the wine sparingly, not wanting anything to hamper the rest of the evening. There was no need for a loosening of inhibitions; Felicity knew Jarrod was more than willing to continue what they’d started and she’d been wanting to have his firm young body again. That was the way it should be done; take a young man and train him properly at the start, show him that there was as much satisfaction in pleasing another as there was in taking pleasure for himself. Too many unfortunate women were married with no idea what was to come and their husbands were clueless about how to pleasure them or even that their wives should enjoy the physical aspects of marriage. _Right, I’m doing this as a service to society,_ she thought, amused, _it has nothing to do with the fact that Jarrod Barkley’s a devastatingly handsome young man who’s just so eager to please._

“So,” she said as they sipped their after dinner coffee, “silk sheets or plush rug?” Jarrod sputtered a bit at the bold question, but Felicity was glad to see him quickly regain his composure and a devilish gleam came into his eyes.

“Well, if you don’t have any objection,” he told her, the deep baritone his voice had settled into sending a shiver up her spine, “I wouldn’t mind starting on the rug.”

After removing his own clothes, Jarrod unfastened the buttons on Felicity’s dress once they were settled in front of the crackling fireplace. He took his time and let his lips explore as he exposed her smooth skin, caressing the length of her thighs and hips. He nibbled his way around her breasts and Felicity sighed in pleasure.

“Jarrod,” she said in a hushed voice, “if I asked you to do something, would you?”

“Anything, Felicity,” he declared as he burrowed his face to kiss the crease between her breasts.

“I want you to kiss me… somewhere else.”

Jarrod looked up, puzzled for a brief moment as he met her eyes. Then her meaning dawned on him.

“You want…?” he asked hesitantly, not sure how to clarify what he thought she was asking.

Felicity nodded. “I want you to pleasure me with your mouth, Jarrod,” she told him, “I want you to use your lips and tongue. Would you?”

Jarrod nodded wordlessly and hoped he’d be able to complete his task. He kissed his way down her navel until he reached the fluffy hair at the top of her thighs and paused. Felicity spread her legs invitingly and laced her fingers in his hair, pushing his head down gently. Jarrod slowly licked up her glistening folds and Felicity gasped when he reached a spot at the top.

“There, Jarrod,” she breathed, “right there.”

Jarrod concentrated his efforts on the small nub and was rewarded with Felicity’s moans of contentment. Until he met her, Jarrod had never considered that giving another pleasure could be as satisfying as taking his own, but feeling her squirm beneath him, knowing he was the one bringing her such enjoyable sensations, was erotic beyond belief. He paused for a moment to take in the sight of the petals of womanhood opened before him before burying his face in her moist warmth again. Jarrod appreciated the musky taste of her and wanted more, so he slipped his tongue down and pushed it into her, delving deeper. Felicity’s breath caught and Jarrod knew he was accomplishing his aim. He started thrusting his tongue into her faster and made sure to rub the tiny bud of flesh with his lip. He revelled in the clenching and spasming of her muscles as he brought her over the edge.

“Oh, Jarrod,” she moaned softly as she stroked his dark hair. His tongue continued to play with her until she tugged his shoulders to pull him up.

“Did I do it right?” he asked, the wicked gleam in his eyes betraying the fact that he already knew the answer.

Felicity just smiled and shook her head as she pulled him closer to kiss him. “I think a performance like that ought to be rewarded.” She shifted so he was properly positioned between her legs and drew her knees up to provide him with maximum penetration. Jarrod groaned as his cock pushed inside her and he started thrusting hard and fast, Felicity’s earlier climax making him desperate for his own. The feeling of his balls slapping against her ass as he picked up momentum fuelled his desire and he pounded into her, his release coming fast and hard. He shuddered as his pulsing organ delivered stream after stream of hot ejaculate and thrust until he had no more to give.

Jarrod held Felicity close in the afterglow of their exertions and stroked her hair by the light of the fire.

“Can I give you some advice, Jarrod?” she asked.

“Of course, Felicity,” he murmured as he closed his eyes in contentment.

“One day, you’re going to meet the perfect girl and fall in love…”

“I’ve already met her,” he insisted, interrupting, “and I am in love.”

Felicity smiled and turned so she was facing him. “Jarrod, I know you think you love me, but it’s just infatuation. And maybe a little lust,” she added with a smile. He opened his mouth to protest again and she put a finger to his lips. “We both know it. You have your whole life ahead of you and our liaison is just a pleasant diversion.”

Jarrod sighed as he realized she was right. “The way I feel when I’m with you, though…”

“Will be ten times as intense with someone you truly love.” Felicity leaned over and kissed him gently. “And when you meet her and marry her, she’s likely going to come to your bed with no idea of what’s supposed to happen, or she’ll have been told she just has to do her duty to you and endure it.” Felicity shook her head sadly. “I was very lucky in meeting Scott Turner. He taught me a lot about how to please a man and be pleased myself. My first husband just pushed my legs apart and with a ‘wham, bam, thank you ma’am’ it was all over.” She gazed intently at Jarrod. “I know you’d never be like that, but if your bride has never seen a man unclothed before and sees you aroused to your full glory first thing, you’ll scare the poor girl half to death.”

Jarrod chuckled a little at that. “So what do you suggest I do? If I find her ten times as exciting as I find you, it’s going to be pretty hard.”

Felicity smiled and ran her hand across his chest, down to rest on his thigh. “Just love her, Jarrod. Cherish her with your hands, your lips, until she knows what desire and pleasure truly are. Teach her how to be pleased herself before you teach her how to please you.” Her hand drifted over to caress his manhood and it started to rise again. “But right now, I think we already know how to please each other.”

Jarrod pulled Felicity on top of him and took her mouth with his. They then abandoned themselves to the moment as both took their delight in the other.

 

 

_Years later…_

 

Jarrod closed the door to the bridal suite and locked it before turning to feast his eyes on the sight of his new bride, the woman he was completely and utterly in love with. He walked slowly towards her and caressed her cheek before he reached up to remove the pins holding her hair. The blonde curls tumbled down around her shoulders as Jarrod cupped her face in his hand and drew her close for a long, languorous kiss. The kisses they had shared before were gentle and sweet, Jarrod not wanting to lose control with his desire for the beautiful woman he was planning to marry. But now, there wasn’t a need for the same restraint and Jarrod captured her lips, his tongue exploring hers as he ran his hands over her back and hips. He felt her tremble in his arms and released her slowly. When he searched her face, he found a spark of fear in the blue eyes he could drown in forever.

“Are you all right, my love?” he asked gently.

“It’s just… I mean, I’ve never…” Her lip trembled and he could see the glint of tears building in her eyes.

“Shhh…” Jarrod placed a finger softly to her lips. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. I won’t do anything you’re not ready for or anything you don’t want me to. Trust me?” he asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

She gave him a small smile and nodded and as Jarrod lifted his love into his arms and carried her to the bed, he send out a thought of gratitude for the foresight of the woman who first taught him what he knew about pleasure and pleasing. _Thank you, Felicity,_ he thought and turned his attention back to cherishing the woman who had completely captured his heart and soul.


End file.
